De corsets y otros fetiches
by Annika Bloomkvist
Summary: Frances Middleford termina comprando en la tienda de ropa de Nina Hopkins unos corsets muy atrevidos que dejan poco a la imaginación, los cuales le ocasionarán una diatriba moral. ¿Deberá dejarse llevar y caer en la tentación, o no? One shot. PWP/Crack


**De corsets y otros fetiches**

por: Annika Bloomkvist

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Ni Kuroshitsuji ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Yana Toboso. Sólo hago esto por diversión.

La imagen de portada tampoco me pertence, la saqué de Pinterest, así que los créditos para su respectivo autor/a.

 **Resumen:** Frances Middleford, termina comprando en la tienda de ropa de Nina Hopkins unos corsets muy atrevidos que dejan poco a la imaginación, los cuales le ocasionarán una diatriba moral. ¿Deberá dejarse llevar y caer en la tentación, o no?

 **Advertencias: PWP?** ( _Plot, what plot?_ ) Este one shot no tiene una trama como tal, sólo fue una loca idea que tuve y decidí plasmarla. **Crack.** Bueno, quizás para muchos el Frances/Sebastián no sea tan crack, pero para mí al menos sí lo es, así que advertidos quedan. También cabe acotar que esta advertencia no sólo va por el pairing, sino también por el fic, que si bien no es nada del otro mundo, es poco "loco" si al caso vamos xD. **Ooc.** Al ser un pseudo intento de fic de humor, puede que las personalidades (sobre todo la de Frances) se distorsionen un poquito.

 **Notas:** ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Y pues acá traigo este one shot que se me ha ocurrido. Honestamente nunca he sido muy fan de este Pairing crack del fandom, siempre he dicho que Sebastián es de Ciel y viceversa, pero ¡hey! la inspiración no todos los días llama a tu puerta con una idea loca, así que me dije ¿por qué no? Como pudieron ver en la advertencia, este one shot no tiene realmente una trama, es sólo un intento de fic de humor, así que espero que lo disfruten. Demás aclaraciones al final!

A leer!

* * *

 **Capítulo único**

* * *

 **I**

Era un sábado bastante rutinario y monótono para Frances Middleford, quien estaba en la tienda de ropa de Nina Hopkins, acompañando a su pequeña Elizabeth y a su sobrino Ciel para una prueba de los nuevos diseños de la temporada de primavera.

La Marquesa estaba sentada en uno de los muebles de cuero en la sala de espera, y de cuando en cuando veía de reojo al indecente mayordomo de Ciel ―a quien por supuesto ya había ordenado recoger esos mechones rebeldes que caían por su rostro―, le parecía bochornoso que un sirviente luciera ese aspecto tan desaliñado y tuviese una actitud tan irreverente algunas veces. Totalmente inaceptable. Sin embargo, debía darle crédito por ser tan leal con su sobrino y lograr aguantarlo durante tantos años. También debía reconocer que era un hombre bastante atractivo y que tenía un cuerpo bastante… ¿Atlético?

Frances detuvo sus pensamientos y se reprendió mentalmente, por dios, ella era una mujer casada, ¿qué rayos hacía pensando en lo atractivo que era el sirviente de su sobrino? Se levantó bruscamente del sillón captando la atención de Sebastián y empezó a caminar por la tienda, fingiendo estar muy interesada en unos sombreros decorados con hermosas plumas. Siguió curioseando y se horrorizó al ver en una vitrina una colección de vestidos que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación, ¿cómo era posible que hubiese un vestido que no cubriera los tobillos? ¿O el cuello?

Aunque nunca se lo había dicho a Elizabeth, Frances detestaba ir a la tienda de aquella insoportable mujer, no entendía porqué su hija se empeñaba en ser vestida por Nina Hopkins, que no era más que una mujer desvergonzada que carecía del mínimo decoro. Le preocupaba los cada vez más escandalosos trajes que colocaba en su vitrina, y no soportaba que cuando iba a acompañar a Elizabeth, Nina le mostraba un catálogo de lencería atrevida y que para reavivar la pasión de su matrimonio. ¡Reavivar la pasión! ¡Como si ella necesitara de eso para que su vida en pareja funcionara a la perfección! Tal vez era cierto que su marido siempre estaba ocupado trabajando, haciendo lo que sea que se supone que hacen los Marqueses, también era verdad que posiblemente no tenían sexo desde que habían procreado a la menor de los Middleford, pero ellos no necesitaban de eso para que su matrimonio fuera perfecto, ¡No señor! Las cosas iban viento en popa y ella era una dama respetable que no debería estar perdiendo el tiempo pensando en cosas tan triviales como el sexo.

―¡Vaya querida, así que por fin has decidido tomar mis consejos! ―dijo de repente Nina Hopkins saliendo de la nada―. ¿Quieres probarte algo?

Frances se desconcertó por el comentario, pero cuando fijó su atención en los trajes que tenía frente a ella, casi muere de la impresión. Sin darse cuenta, terminó en una sección de la tienda donde estaba esa lencería fina y atrevida que Nina siempre le ofrecía en sus visitas. Aquello era realmente bochornoso y posiblemente ni siquiera las prostitutas de los barrios bajos de Londres utilizaban ropa tan descubierta.

―No, gracias. Todavía me queda algo de buen gusto ―respondió Frances tratando de recuperar la dignidad―. Una mujer de mi posición jamás se pondría semejante estropajo.

―¡Vamos pruébese algo! ―apremió la diseñadora ignorando el comentario de la Marquesa―. ¡Tengo una nueva colección de corsets que van a volver loco a su marido!

Frances no tuvo tiempo de replicar, al instante en sus manos estaba lo que parecía ser un catálogo hecho a lápiz que rezaba en la portada: _50 corsets que toda dama victoriana debe tener en su armario para seducir a su marido_ por Nina Hopkins.

Lo abrió por pura curiosidad y el contenido de las páginas no la tranquilizó demasiado, eran bosquejos de corsets realmente atrevidos con escotes muy pronunciados. Sentía como si estuviera viendo esas revistas que le había pillado a su hijo en su cuarto una vez, en las que aparecían mujeres con vestidos hasta las rodillas ―¡Hasta las rodillas!―, y tenían toda esa piel de las pantorrillas totalmente expuesta.

―Lo siento, ya le dije que no estoy interesada ―la Marquesa cerró el catálogo de un sopetón y se lo devolvió a Nina, quien ya estaba empezando a sacar algunos de los corsets para que Frances se los probara―. ¿Dónde está mi hija y mi sobrino? Si ya terminó con ellos me gustaría irme de aquí.

Nina algo decepcionada guió a la Marquesa hacia la sala de espera, donde ya estaban Elizabeth, Ciel y Sebastián con varios paquetes en mano. Después de pagar, se retiraron hacia el carruaje, Frances fue la última en subir, pero justo cuando estaba siendo ayudada por Sebastián para entrar, escucharon a Nina lanzando gritos y corriendo hacia su dirección.

―¡Marquesa! ¡Llévese esto, se lo regalo! ―dijo al tiempo que le tendía al mayordomo un catálogo―. Véalo con detenimiento y si hay algo que le interese no dude en contactarme.

Luego de eso, la diseñadora se retiró dando saltitos. Disimuladamente, Sebastián observó el título de dicho catálogo y una sonrisa burlona apareció inmediatamente en su rostro.

― _My lady_ , si necesita a alguien que le de una segunda opinión a la hora de seleccionar uno de esos corsets, puede contar conmig…

―¡No seas desvergonzado! ―Frances arrancó el catálogo de las manos del mayordomo, atizó un golpe en la cabeza de éste y subió al carruaje rápidamente―. Vámonos ―ordenó en un tono que no dejaba derecho a réplica.

La sonrisa de Sebastián se ensanchó aún más e hizo una breve reverencia antes de cerrar la puerta del carruaje.

― _Yes, my lady._

* * *

 **II**

* * *

Sábado. Era otro aburrido y rutinario sábado para Frances Middleford, esta vez estaba sentada en la terraza de su alcoba tomando un té preparado por Paula. A parte de sus sirvientes, no había un alma más en su casa; su marido, estaba trabajando como siempre, Elizabeth estaba en clases de esgrima, y su hijo, había salido a jugar un partido de críquet. El resto de la tarde prometía ser igual de monótona y sin emoción, ¿Qué buen entretenimiento podía conseguir?

Frances casi inconscientemente observó el catálogo que le dio Nina Hopkins, estaba sobre la mesita de la alcoba, lo había puesto allí desde el sábado anterior y la revista no se había movido un centímetro desde hacía una semana. La Marquesa trató de resistirse, pero su curiosidad se impuso nuevamente y tomó la revista entre sus manos. Echó un segundo vistazo a los bosquejos y debía reconocer que tampoco estaban tan mal, quizás si hasta fuese más joven consideraría seriamente comprar un par de esos.

 _"My lady, si necesita a alguien que le de una segunda opinión a la hora de seleccionar uno de esos corsets, puede contar conmig…"_

Las palabras de Sebastián se cruzaron en su mente, y Frances se sorprendió a sí misma al imaginarse a ella ataviada en uno de esos atrevidos corsets y a Sebastián mirándola lujuriosamente mientras ella modelaba uno de los escandalosos diseños. Se imaginó sometiendo al indecente mayordomo con una de esas fustas que ella utilizaba cuando practicaba equitación, y borraba esa sonrisa burlona que tanto odiaba; ¡Cómo le gustaría poder borrar todo rastro de ironía en el rostro de aquel mayordomo endemoniado y tenerlo bajo sus pies suplicando! ¡Qué no daría por ver quebrarse esa máscara de perfección, y observar cómo se comporta realmente el sirviente cuando se deja llevar por sus bajas pasiones!

¿Pero qué demonios? La Marquesa detuvo en seco sus pensamientos y se reprendió mentalmente, ¿Acaso estaba fantaseando con el sirviente de su sobrino, y no con su esposo como debería ser? Iba de mal a peor. Quizás Nina Hopkins tenía razón, se estaba convirtiendo en una vieja calenturienta que necesitaba algo de acción para calmar sus nervios. Tal vez después de todo, sí iba a necesitar reavivar las llamas de la pasión; volvió a hojear el catálogo, pero esta vez con la mirada crítica de quien va a hacer una importante inversión.

La verdad era que esos corsets no estaban tan mal, ¿Cuál daño podría ocasionar comprar uno o dos y ver la reacción de Alexis? Nada perdía por intentarlo.

Sí, estaba decidido. Frances iba a comprar un corset de Nina Hopkins e iba a seducir a su esposo; debía borrar de su cabeza esas fantasías absurdas con el mayordomo de su sobrino, seguramente la falta de sexo era lo que le hacía esas malas pasadas a su mente. Sí, era eso, por supuesto. Ya tenía el plan perfecto para el fin de semana siguiente.

* * *

 **III**

* * *

La Marquesa no se explicaba cómo sucedió, fue algo imprevisto y se dejó llevar completamente, y ahora estaba arrepentida. No sólo volvió a la semana siguiente a la tienda de Nina Hopkins para comprar uno de los corsets del catálogo, sino que también, se terminó llevando los 50 modelos. Pues sí, Frances Middleford compró 50 corsets con escote muy pronunciado y poca tela que realmente dejaban muy poco a la imaginación. Odiaba reconocerlo, pero la detestable de Nina Hopkins era un as en ventas y podía convencer inclusive a una mujer tan recta y estricta como ella. Menudo lío en el que estaba metida ahora.

Observó el montón de cajas que estaban apiladas encima de la cama que compartía con su esposo y se preguntó si debía empezar a probarse uno por uno, o simplemente guardarlos y llegado el momento sacar uno al azar. Difícil decisión.

 _"My lady, si necesita a alguien que le de una segunda opinión..."._

Maldito mayordomo, allí estaba de nuevo perturbando sus pensamientos e incitándola a caer en la tentación. Frances no era ciega ni mucho menos estúpida, sabía reconocer perfectamente cuando alguien estaba haciendo una insinuación, y definitivamente el sirviente de su sobrino no había sido para nada sutil, ahora todo quedaba en manos de ella si ceder o no.

Escogió un corset al azar y lo miró con recelo, era negro, de cuero y venía a juego con unas mallas extrañas que debían calzar en las piernas; se veía vulgar y no estaba entre sus preferidos, pero de mala gana terminó probándoselo. Se miró en el espejo y no sabía qué pensar realmente, no se veía tan vulgar como pensó que iba a verse, pero tampoco era algo que le favorecía demasiado. El negro contrastaba con su piel pálida y con su cabellera rubia que seguía atada en una coleta, pero aquel corset lucía demasiado simplón en una mujer de su porte.

―No está nada mal, pero esas mallas son demasiado corrientes y le dan un aire de vulgaridad, _My lady_.

Frances se quedó paralizada al escuchar esa voz tan familiar y casi lanza un grito al ver de pie, tras ella, al tan mencionado mayordomo. La observaba de arriba a abajo con una expresión crítica en su rostro. La marquesa estuvo a punto de proferir improperios y gritos al ver su privacidad invadida de esa manera, ¿Cómo rayos había conseguido entrar ahí? Pero el mayordomo hábilmente cubrió con su mano la boca de Frances para mantenerla silenciada. Y sin problema alguno, Sebastián logró esquivar las patadas y golpes que ella intentaba propinarle.

―Mi señora, no queremos hacer un escándalo y que el joven Edward suba y la vea así, ¿O sí?

La marquesa de mala gana dejó de forcejear y aceptó mantenerse callada, Sebastián la soltó y la siguió observando con una mirada felina, como un depredador analizando a su presa. Frances odiaba sentirse en desventaja y no le gustaba que fuera el sirviente quien tuviese el control de la situación, así que le dirigió su mejor mirada imponente de quien no se deja someter tan fácilmente.

―¿Cómo entraste aquí, mayordomo?

Sebastián la ignoró y dio unos pasos hasta quedar a sólo unos centímetros y se agachó. ―Como le dije, _My lady,_ esta malla es demasiado vulgar para unas piernas tan hermosas ―el demonio comenzó a retirar con delicadeza la malla y pasó sus dedos por la pálida y cremosa piel de Frances―. Así está mejor.

Frances Middleford se quedó paralizada y no supo cómo reaccionar, le tomó por sorpresa que el sirviente se atreviera a tanto. Aquello era demasiado. Cuando empezó a ser consciente del roce de los dedos de Sebastián sobre sus piernas, fue cuando reaccionó y por acto reflejo intentó propinarle un puñetazo directo en la cara al mayordomo. Éste, atrapó fácilmente la mano de la Marquesa en el aire y con un ágil movimiento la retuvo por la muñeca y la acorraló contra la pared.

―¿Que tal si mejor se relaja y… ―Sebastián deshizo el moño y liberó la rubia cabellera que cayó como una cascada por su espalda―. Se suelta un poco el cabello?

No pudo soportarlo más. Frances empujó levemente al demonio y en un giro de tuercas, lo acorraló contra la pared; si alguien debía tomar el control, era ella. Lo besó con fiereza y pegó aún más su cuerpo con el del contrario, Sebastián le respondió el beso de la misma forma demandante.

Ya habría otro momento para pensar en las consecuencias.

* * *

 **IV**

* * *

―¿Madre? ¡Madre, despierte que ya se hace tarde! ―Frances escuchaba a lo lejos la voz aguda de su Elizabeth llamándola. No quería levantarse, había estado teniendo un sueño maravilloso y muy sensual. Un momento, ¿Un sueño? ¿Acaso esa noche loca y pasional no había sido real? Imposible.

―¿Será que no se siente bien? ¡Llama a Paula a ver si puede hacer algo! ―decía Elizabeth a Edward, quien lucía igual de preocupado que ella.

―Lizzie estoy bien, no te preocupes ―dijo la Marquesa incorporándose lentamente―. ¿Y qué hacen ustedes dos en mi cuarto sin permiso?

Ambos hermanos se turbaron y comenzaron a deshacerse en disculpas, alegando que su intrusión se debía a que ese día tocaba ir a almorzar en la mansión Phantomhive y les resultó extraño que ya eran las 10 de la mañana y Frances no estaba levantada aún.

―Pensamos que podía encontrarse indispuesta, madre ―continuó Edward de forma solemne―. Prometemos que no volveremos a entrar a su alcoba sin permiso.

Frances suspiró cansada. ―Olvídenlo, no importa. Lizzie, dile a Paula que avise a Ciel que llegaremos un poco más tarde. Yo me arreglo lo más rápido que pueda, por cierto, ¿en dónde está su padre?

―Tenía una importante reunión de negocios con el Barón Hunter, ¿Acaso lo olvidó madre? ―respondió Edward con cierta extrañeza, definitivamente algo andaba mal con su madre. No podía ser posible que ella olvidara algo o fuera despistada.

―Claro, por supuesto. No sé en dónde tengo la cabeza hoy ― _Claro que lo sabes, pervertida_ ―. ¡Cállate! ―exclamó la Marquesa de repente, sobresaltando a su hijo―. Lo siento Edward. ¿Puedes retirarte de la habitación por favor?

Su hijo se retiró mirándola con extrañeza y Frances se maldijo a sí misma, estaba perdiendo el control y actuando como una completa idiota, ¿No se suponía que ella nunca debía mostrar debilidad ante nadie? ¿Y menos ante sus hijos? Tomó varias bocanadas de aire y trató de centrarse, recordó sus entrenamientos de esgrima y de artes marciales que había realizado muchos años atrás. Tenía que centrar su mente y encontrarle la lógica a todo aquello.

Primer punto importante, había tenido sexo anoche con el mayordomo de su sobrino. Y sí, por ende le había sido infiel a su esposo. Era algo impensable para una mujer de su posición, pero al fin y al cabo terminó sucediendo. Segundo punto, no podía recordar nada con claridad, había ciertas lagunas de lo sucedido anoche, de hecho, ni siquiera recordaba cómo llegó hasta su cama, ni tampoco en qué momento se puso la pijama, ni mucho menos recordaba haberse dado una ducha. Tomó un mechón de su cabello y lo olisqueó, tenía el aroma de su shampoo floral. Menos aún recordaba haberse dado un baño así de profundo. Cuarto punto, si todo aquello había sido real, ¿Por dónde rayos había entrado el sirviente a su mansión, más específicamente a su cuarto, sin ser detectado?

Extraño y sospechoso. No tenía mucho sentido. Decidió acercarse hasta su armario y buscar los famosos corsets, esperaba que Alexis no los hubiese encontrado, aunque lo dudaba mucho, su esposo cuando llegaba cansado del trabajo, sino se sentaba en su sillón favorito de la biblioteca a leer, iba directo a la cama.

Sorpresivamente los corsets no estaban en su armario, rebuscó por aquí y por allá, pero nada, habían desaparecido los culpables de su desgracia; ni siquiera encontraba el catálogo que le había dado Nina Hopkins. Se comenzó a preocupar, ¿Que tal si Alexis los descubrió y comenzó a atar cabos y…? Imposible.

Escarbó por la alcoba, debajo de las sábanas, sobre la peinadora, en unos cajones. Pero ni rastro de los susodichos. Ya cuando se iba a dar por vencida decidió buscar debajo de la cama.

 _Touché._

No estaban los 50 corsets, pero sí estaba el culpable de que haya cedido a sus más bajas pasiones: el horrible corset negro y las mallas negras, que estaban completamente rotas e inservibles. Frances sacó el escandaloso atuendo de allí y pensó que lo mejor era incinerarlo. Por si acaso.

Se fijó que estaba el sobre de una carta pegado al corset, extrajo el papel y leyó las breves líneas escritas en letras rectas y elegantes:

 _¿Los quiere devuelta? Va a tener que venir a por ellos, My Lady. Espero que no piense en tomar represalias con este simple mayordomo, sólo hice un acto de buena fe pensando en el bienestar de su matrimonio con el marqués Middleford. Supongo que hubiese sido inconveniente si él encontraba su armario lleno de una colección de corsets tan llamativos, si me permite decir; por lo que me tomé el atrevimiento de guardarlos en lugar seguro dentro de la mansión Phantomhive._

 _Si desea continuar probándose los corsets, ya sabe dónde encontrarlos._

 _SM_

Aquel sirviente sí que sabía jugar sucio, una de las cosas que más odiaba Frances Middleford eran la irreverencia y la desfachatez. Si el mayordomo se atrevía a retarla de esa manera, ella iba a responder con la misma arrogancia, Sebastián Michaelis iba a conocer lo que la Marquesa era capaz de hacer.

Aquel indecente no iba a burlarse de ella de esa forma, ni mucho menos salirse con la suya, Frances debía demostrar quién era la que mandaba allí.

Comenzó a vestirse dispuesta a ir con todo para la mansión de su sobrino. Ya encontraría una excusa para quedarse a dormir, de todos modos, dudaba mucho que Elizabeth fuese a quejarse.

Tomó como nota mental llevar para mansión Phantomhive la fusta que ella utilizaba para equitación.

Estaba lista para su venganza.

* * *

 **V**

* * *

La tensión en el ambiente era palpable, Frances sentía la mirada del mayordomo escrutándola a lo lejos, posiblemente el muy bastardo lo hacía a propósito. Estaban en medio del almuerzo familiar y la Marquesa hacía su mejor esfuerzo por no despegar la vista de su plato, frente a ella, estaba su hijo Edward, que de cuando en cuando le lanzaba miradas extrañas que la ponían nerviosa en su fuero interno. Ciel, de vez en cuando también le lanzaba miraditas, pero cuando ella se las devolvía, el menor la esquivaba algo avergonzado; la única que parecía estar en su propio mundo era Lizzie, parloteando sin cesar sobre sabe Dios qué.

¿Será que de algún modo se estaba colocando en evidencia? ¿Ciel se habría enterado de que su sirviente se escapó hasta la mansión Middleford? ¿Su hijo sospechaba algo? La culpa se estaba convirtiendo en un tormento para ella, nunca había hecho nada así en su vida, siempre había seguido el camino que le fue trazado desde su infancia, haciendo lo correcto y no dejándose llevar por bajas pasiones, pero justo ahora a sus 40 años había caído como una cría en manos de aquel mayordomo diabólico.

Aunque eso no se iba a quedar así, no señor, Sebastián Michaelis no estaba frente a cualquier mujerzuela. Frances Middleford iba a darle una lección.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió sin mayor novedad, Ciel enseñó a Elizabeth a jugar ajedrez y Frances permaneció en la biblioteca fingiendo leer un aburrido libro sobre plantas medicinales. Edward no se despegó ni un minuto de su lado y también fingió leer unos libros, a veces lanzaba miradas suspicaces hacia la figura del mayordomo que estaba de pie frente a la puerta. Aquella molesta tensión la estaba matando, no sabía cuánto iba a aguantar, lo que le ponía los pelos de punta era el simple hecho de que su hijo pudiera sospechar algo.

Luego del té de la tarde y del postre, Frances no necesitó ninguna excusa para que pasaran la noche allí, el clima estuvo de su lado y a las 5 de la tarde comenzó a llover. Se trataba apenas de una nube pasajera, pero fue suficiente como para convencer a sus hijos de pasar la noche en la mansión Phantomhive.

Todas las condiciones estaban dadas para su venganza.

La cena de igual modo fue tensa, Frances percibía esas miradas dirigidas hacia ella furtivamente por parte de su hijo y sobrino, estaba comenzando a creer que ellos realmente ya sabían su pequeño secreto. Incluso Elizabeth se percató de la incomodidad que reinaba en el ambiente, y miraba a todos con curiosidad. Sebastián estaba de pie detrás de su amo, tenía sus labios curvados hacia arriba en una mueca irónica y divertida, parecía estar disfrutando de lo lindo aquella situación.

Una vez que terminaron, Ciel se retiró rápidamente hasta su habitación, Lizzy hizo lo mismo, y luego Edward se empeñó en acompañar a su madre hasta la alcoba de invitados. Bastó con que Frances le lanzara su mejor mirada severa y voz de madre imponente, para que Edward la dejara en paz y se fuera a dormir de una vez. Finalmente quedó ella y el mayordomo.

Iban caminando por los oscuros pasillos de la mansión, sólo estaba iluminado por el candelabro que sostenía el mayordomo. La Marquesa iba adelante con paso decidido y tras ella, iba Sebastián parsimoniosamente y con la misma sonrisa adornando sus labios. Frances sabía lo que iba a suceder esa noche y no podía dejar de encontrar excitante todo aquello. La venganza era dulce, oh sí.

* * *

 **VI**

* * *

¿Por qué tardaba tanto? Ciel aguardaba expectante en su habitación, estaba recostado en su cama y tenía puesto un corset azul rey y unas mallas con encajes. Aquella vestimenta la había conseguido escondida en una de las habitaciones de la mansión, y después de sonsacar a Sebastián, éste terminó contándole que esos corsets pertenecían a su tía Frances Middleford. También con cierta reticencia, el mayordomo tuvo que decirle lo que había hecho con su tía la noche anterior.

A parte del cabreo inicial, la sorpresa que sobrevino luego fue aún mayor para Ciel. ¿Su tía? ¿Teniendo sexo con Sebastián? ¿Su estricta y recta tía? Al principio le había parecido algo inverosímil. Pero durante el almuerzo la había estado observando, y a pesar de que Frances lograba fingir muy bien, a Ciel no le pasó inadvertido el hecho de que ella evitaba mirar a su mayordomo, a parte de que en su expresión había una seriedad y rigidez más acentuada de lo habitual.

Era sorprendente, la verdad.

Obviamente, estaba molesto que SU demonio lo hubiese engañado, pero ya lo había perdonado, y estaba esperándolo para vengarse de él esa noche. Si es que se dignaba a llegar. A pesar de que Ciel y Sebastián desde hace un par de meses tenían una especie de relación sexual sin compromiso, al Conde no dejaba de cabrearle el hecho de que su mayordomo hubiese tenido una aventura con Frances, ¿en serio tenía que haber sido su tía? ¿Por qué no podía simplemente escoger a alguien más?

Se suponía que Sebastián ya debería estar ahí desde hacía media hora. ¿Dónde estaba Sebastián? ¿Acaso él y su tía otra vez…?

Transcurrió otra media hora. Ciel, molesto, se quitó aquella vestimenta y decidió darse un baño. Que le dieran a Sebastián. Si iba a preferir la compañía de la Marquesa, que así fuera entonces.

El bañó se extendió una media hora, una vez que salió de la tina y cuando estaba secándose, escuchó la puerta de su habitación abrirse. ¿Al muy bastardo se le ocurría aparecer una hora y media después?

―¿Qué rayos estabas haciendo, Sebastián? No me digas que… ―Ciel salió del cuarto de baño y se detuvo en seco al ver a su mayordomo. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa burlona.

Trató de aguantarse, pero ciertamente le hizo mucha gracia el aspecto de su mayordomo. Soltó una sonora carcajada sin contenerse. Estuvo riéndose un rato. Desde hacía tiempo que nada le había parecido tan divertido.

Sebastián aguantó la burla estoico. Su expresión era seria y sus ojos rojos brillaban intensamente. De no ser por el contrato hubiese lanzado a su joven amo por la ventana.

―¿Qué rayos es… eso? ―Ciel siguió riendo a carcajada limpia. Aquella era definitivamente la mejor venganza.

―La marquesa Middleford consideró que este corset me luciría ―respondió el demonio con voz grave.

Sebastián estaba ataviado con un corset rojo escarlata y unas mallas negras, lo que terminaba de complementar aquel conjunto era una gargantilla negra de púas. Qué aspecto tan lamentable tenía el demonio, sin mencionar lo poco digno y humillante que resultaba aquello.

Los demonios tenían también su orgullo, y el de Sebastián había quedado completamente pisoteado. Y para colmo por una simple humana. Aunque con eso quedaba demostrado que ciertamente Frances Middleford hacía honor a su sangre de Phantomhive, y era toda una mujer perversa y diabólica.

―Como podrá darse cuenta ―continuó Sebastián con la misma seriedad―. Ciertas circunstancias me han impedido venir a verlo, Joven Amo, y quería avisarle que debido a ésto me retrasé. Ahora si me disculpa, me retiro a cambiarme.

―A cambiarte, ¿dices? ―replicó Ciel burlón―. Nada de eso. Te vas a quedar con esa ropa puesta, hasta que yo te diga.

Sebastián iba a replicar, visiblemente cabreado con aquel jueguito, pero dos palabras bastaron para silenciarlo.

―Es una orden.

El demonio sintió un ardor recorrer su mano, ya que se vio tentado a desobedecer la orden de su amo. Pero al final, hizo su reverencia y pronunció su ya trillada frase:

 _―Yes, My Lord._

Ciel soltó otra carcajada y se preparó para dormir. Sebastián frunció el ceño molesto, y se dijo a sí mismo que jamás iba a volver a jugar con dos Phantomhive, y menos todavía con Frances Middleford. Esa mujer podría asustar hasta el mismísimo Lucifer.

Una vez que su amo se acostó, apagó las velas del candelabro y se retiró de la habitación. Esperaba no encontrarse a nadie en los pasillos. Finalmente llegó hasta su cuarto sin incidentes, y no se sorprendió el absoluto al ver quien estaba sobre su pequeña cama. Frances Middleford.

Estaba ataviada con el mismo corset negro de la noche anterior. Sebastián sonrió un poco al verla.

―Espero que hayas aprendido la lección, mayordomo ―dijo ella en un tono dominante. Luego se acercó seductoramente hacia Sebastián―. Ahora, cierra la puerta con seguro.

― _Yes, My Lady **.**_

* * *

 **Fin**

* * *

¿Qué rayos ha sido eso? Ni yo misma lo sé xD

Como pudieron ver, los corsets de Nina Hopkins efectivamente desataron pasiones, y a nuestro querido Sebastián no le salió bien del todo su jugada de divertirse con dos Phantomhive.

Pues espero que les haya gustado esta loca idea. Si quieren pueden también pasarse por mi otro fic de Kuro, más "normal", _Simpatía por el Diablo_ ―publicidad everywhere xD―.

Gracias por leer! Hasta la próxima, besos!


End file.
